A certain saint's love life
by Thor x Kamisato fan
Summary: My take on what happened to Ollerus and Silvia after NT10


Unlike the previous story which is a collaborative work between me and linkjames24, this one is completely mine. He did beta it though. I am telling you guys so you can tell me how this compares to the other one(not the first one, we don't talk about that).

So how am I going to punish you today?" A feminine voice said.

"How about we talk this through like civilized human beings?" A terrified male voice replied.

"I have lived with you for years," the woman said.

"We both know that's not happening. So I suggest you accept your fate. I don't even know why you are complaining. Compared to the previous ones this." She then paused as she smiled.

"Will be pleasurable."

A few weeks ago

A man was standing above and watching two women who were lying unconscious on the snowy ground, their faces inches apart. One had a skin paler than the other's with an odd sense of fashion. She wore a long white dress that reached just above her knees. For the lower part of her body she wore men's pant with brown boots. For protection she wore a bulletproof vest with protectors that looked like the ones used when roller skating. The woman next to her was wearing thick work clothes and pants with an apron now coated with snow. She also wore industrial goggles on her forehead. Now that the man about it…

He had lived with her for many years and he still did not know. Before he could ponder more on the thought the one he had began to stir up. She began to hesitantly push herself with her left hand. It wasn't easy as snow wasn't actually solid. When she was finally able to regain her bearings she looked up and saw the man smiling down at her.

"O-O-Ollerus."

The man now identified as Ollerus just smiled at her.

"Is your head feeling ok, Silvia?"

"It's fi-"

She then stopped. Her expression which looked pained before now changed to that of shock. To be exact. Her expression changed to that of a mother who saw her child doing something a child shouldn't be doing.

The man before her had both his arms dangling from his elbows.

When she saw that. All the memories came flooding back to her. She was fighting a boy and a girl. One possessed a power dubbed the imagine breaker which can nullify all supernatural abilities. While the girl was a former Magic God. A being who can bend all things in the world without exception. Ollerus had his powers taken away by her when he tried to go up against her.  
And that was what drove her to the edge. The person who she would give her life for had everything that made him special taken away.

The female next to her finally woke up. She also had difficulty standing up.

As she was she was about to ask what was wrong Silvia looked at and shook her head.

"Let's deal with that first," she said, pointing at Ollerus's arms.

As she followed Silvia's index finger she saw the state of the man's arm. She had a look of confusion on her face. The man just smiled nervously. She then looked back to Silvia and nodded her head.

Present

After that, they had gone to meet a doctor that Ollerus knew. He focused on healing magic. After a few days Ollerus's arm was back to normal.

Silvia was standing in front of the bed where Ollerus was lying on top, naked, with all of his limbs tied down to the bed. She wasn't wearing her goggles this time though. They was a wall clock above him on the wall behind the bed.

After what he did, no, even before he did what he did as soon as he thought about doing that he knew this was going to happen. But even so...

"Silvia, please."

It wasn't going to stop him from begging.

"I had to-"

He was interrupted as Silvia jumped on top of him and smashed her lips on his forcing his mouth with her tongue. How she was able to do that without crushing him with her super strength was a mystery to him, but he was thankful nonetheless.

Silvia then raised her head from his leaving a trail of saliva. She smiled at him then brought both her hands behind her waist loosening the sash for her work apron, throwing it to the side of the room. She was about to start removing her clothes then she stopped. A second later her clothes came off on their own and met the same fate as her apron.

She was now completely naked. Ollerus had met many attractive women in his life. But to him none can be compared Silvia. With her long blonde hair, shiny skin and boobs and beautiful pink nipples. He wanted how they would taste in his mouth. His mouth watered at the thought.

"I see even someone such as also has dirty thoughts, no?" The naked saint said smugly looking down at him.

'God even her smirk is sexy.'

He turned his face away from her as much as his body would allow him.

'As to be expected,' Silvia thought smugly.

She then grabbed his face with both her hands forcing him to look at her. To be specific, her eyes. She was looking deep into his. It was unnerving.

'Is she trying to look into my soul or what?'

She then smirked, she let go of of his head and his head fell back down on the mattress. She slid her body slowly away from his but made sure his dick felt her pussy as she did. He groaned as she did that and struggled against the chains. That just made her smirk wider.

Once she landed on the bed she got on her knees facing his dick. She brought her left hand below his balls and her wrapped her right palm around his cock and began stroking him very slowly. Despite his slim appearance his cock was really big and thick.

She collected a huge amount of saliva in her mouth then spat directly on top of his dick. She began pumping his dick but this time, a little bit faster.

Ollerus had forgotten the last time he felt this much pleasure. He tried to control himself from thrusting his hips. But he failed. Miserably. Silvia had increased her pace.

"Let's make a deal," the saint said, still stroking him.

"D-d-deal."

"If you can last for 10 mins without blowing your load I will untie you and let you do whatever you want with me."

"But...?" He raised as much as he could and asked.

He knew they was a but. Silvia wasn't that kind.

Silvia smiled smugly.

'You know me so well.'

"But if you do before that time..." as she said this she sped up her palms. Her smug smiled turned to a sadistic smile.

Ollerus's face became strained as he struggled not to blow his load then and there.

"I will ride you but also make sure you won't have the satisfaction of cumming in me."

As soon as she finished saying that she shoved his whole cock deep down her throat. Because of the amount of force she used, and also the size of the cock she choked. She kept on gagging but she wouldn't give up and stayed there trying to get use to the size and she began breathing through her nose.

Through Ollerus's hazy vision he thought he saw tears falling through falling out of eyes.

Once she got used to it, Silvia raised her head just a little bit to stare at Ollerus and began moving her head up and down. Ollerus almost blew his load cause of how erotic it was.

'She isn't holding back at all.'

Ollerus was doing his best not to cum. He was biting his lower lip. Holding in his moans and groans. Silvia saw this and picked up the pace. As Ollerus struggled moving his body as much as he could.

Up, down, up, down. The more Silvia's head moved the faster she went. Saliva ran down her mouth, some coating his cock with some landing on the mouth, making sloshing sounds around his dick.

It was getting harder and harder for Ollerus to keep his load in. It wasn't just that he was getting one of the best blowjob in his life it was the fact that it was her, Silvia doing it. He would be lying if he said he hadn't fantasized about something like this. But his imagination paled in comparison to what he was feeling.

While Ollerus was doing his best to win his bet Silvia was in her own little world. Thinking about how good it felt to be doing this after a long time. Ever since she was saved by this idiot and decided to follow him and never leave his side she never had sex. Just because Silvia wasn't someone who craved sex all the time, like most men and some females didn't mean she didn't have needs.

Silvia didn't realize but they was huge stain on the sheets below her pussy.

After a while Ollerus couldn't hold it in anymore Silvia could see this before he even tried announcing it.

"Silvia I-I-I about to- FUCK!"

He cursed before he even completed his sentence cause before he finished she had picked up the pace faster than he thought was humanly possible. Then she pressed her head down taking the whole of his member deep inside her throat moaning around his cock.

That was it for Ollerus. He raised his hips as high as he could from the mattress with his dick buried deep inside her mouth and blew his whole load deep inside her mouth. She even wrapped her arms around his waist tight to keep him in that position till he finished cumming. Silvia made sure she wrapped her mouth around his dick tight making sure none of his milk was wasted.

With her eyes shut tight with her mouth wrapped tight around his phallus. She took in his load. Swallowing some. After a few minutes he stopped.

Silvia opened her both her eyes slowly then drew his dick out of her mouth by laying his hips back down on the bed slowly.

Ollerus was breathing heavily with his chest moving up and down. Through his hazy vision he could see Silvia, sitting on the bed looking slightly up with her jaws moving randomly. After a huge gulp she looked down at him smiling. She then opened her mouth sticking her tongue out showing him she had swallowed everything.

Ollerus's dick released another huge amount of cum on top of Silvia stomach.

"Eh?" Silvia said, smiling.

"Was it that hot?" She said as she scooped up some of the warm spunk from her stomach with her right index finger then brought it to her mouth licking it off.

Ollerus blushed out of shame of not only doing that but also cumming early.

At least that's what he thought.

"I guess you win," Silvia said, still scooping and licking the warm spunk from her stomach.

Huh?" He said shocked.

She used her left index finger to point at the wall clock above him.

"You win."

He looked up at the clock above him trying to concentrate cause of his position.

The clock read two forty-seven.

"When did you start?" He asked while trying to looking at her beautiful body, mainly her breast and shiny red nipples. Once he realized he was looking he turned his face away looking to his right.

Silvia's expression turned hurt for a second but it left as soon as it came.

"Around two thirty. You lasted longer than I expected." She was already done cleaning herself up.

"I guess you win." She said with a voice filled with an emotionless tone.

Ollerus noticed but didn't comment on it.

She then stood up from the bed and went down on the floor, bending down to pick up her clothes and giving Ollerus a huge glimpse at her ass and pussy. Once Ollerus realized he was staring he turned away from her.

"Let me go find the key," She said, with that same emotionless tone.


End file.
